Crimson and Ebony
by CleverPhoenix
Summary: Shadow is dead. Everyone knows that fact well, but that doesn’t mean they like it. However, it seems that the darkness has its own ideas to everyone’s tragic wish for life. Sonic Adventure 2 spoilers. First of Dark Souls Trilogy.
1. Loss

**Crimson and Ebony**

**Summary: **Shadow is dead. Everyone knows that fact well, but that doesn't mean they like it. However, it seems that the darkness has its own ideas to everyone's tragic wish for life. Sonic Adventure 2 spoilers. First of Dark Souls Trilogy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or FMA. Both belong to their respective owners.

**Warnings: **Violence, cursing and character death. The events of Sonic Heroes are ignored for this fic: in other words Shadow is DEAD, not missing.

**Author's Notes: **Alright! I had a BRILIANT idea for a fic which translated into this. Shadow is my fav Sonic character and FMA is easily among my fav shows, so it was only a matter of time. I decided to put this on earlier than I originally planned because I just couldn't wait any longer. Here's the prologue!

Normal Text

"_Thoughts_"_ or emphasised text_

**Chaos Powers**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue- Loss

The heavens opened as rain roared down. It seemed that even the sky knew of the grieving that wound its way through the air, into the souls of all present. They could feel the sadness, grief and most of all, the feeling of _loss_ that radiated from the hearts of those who stood there on the hill. A crowd had gathered under a tree, a lone silhouette in the wilderness not yet consumed by urban life. They all stood there purposely, meaningfully, though they wish beyond hope that they weren't. For they stood before a grave, a scar on the untouched meadow, all hoping that the newly departed soul would finally have the rest it deserved. The air reeked of tragedy, for the departed had died in an accident. He hadn't meant to die like this: saving the world from a conspiracy from which he was born.

Shadow the Hedgehog had been a mysterious character to all who had known him. He was unreadable, untraceable, and uncontrollable. It was he who tricked Eggman, yet he who saved them. The hedgehog fooled them all time and time again. Though they all heard from Amy what had happened, they all still wondered what had driven Shadow to such lengths: to sacrifice one's life for what they had previously been determined to destroy. It must have been something to do with his previous life.

Previous life... That phrase hit them hard. He had at one point a loving family, a best friend, and a future. But it had all been stolen by human ignorance and fear. By the very world he had once sought to visit, and then tried to destroy. It was truly shocking how one could change their destiny in a matter of moments.

A member of the group stood forward, clearly intending to speak. It was Sonic.  
"I never knew you long." He began softly, barely heard over the sorrowful downpour. "At first I thought you were just another one of Eggman's cronies. But then I actually spoke to you, and you were nothing like them. You kept to yourself, followed through to the end and always kept true to yourself. For that Shadow, I respect you. Rest in peace buddy, wherever you are." He stepped back into the crowd, where another soon took his place. It was Rouge.

"We were never good friends but, I still say that you were probably my closest one. At first I thought of you as nothing more than a mission with a very handsome reward at the end of it. But after you saved me... I guess you sort of opened me up. I know I lied and deceived you, just as you did us. But please forgive me. Please, never forget us Shadow." Rouge cried. Amy took her place.

"Shadow... I don't know what I triggered in you when I asked you to save us, and I never will, but... thank you. Thank you for saving the world, saving us. I don't know what else I can say." Amy whimpered. Everyone just stood there, lost in thought and prayer for the fallen hero. But soon the moment had to end.

Slowly but surely, everyone began to depart. At first it was a mere trickle, but soon turned into a flood, as they raced to escape the sorrow. But they all knew it was a losing battle. The three who had spoken lingered behind for a few more moments. Rain was barely existent in their heads as they thought of what could have happened if he had survived, if this funeral had not come about. Probably better. Or was that simply them being selfish? Not wanting to face their own sins, they departed, leaving the now risen moon to guard over the grave. They didn't see the shadowy figure watching them as they glanced at the pale marble once more as they left. Its new markings glimmered in the white light.

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_1951-2001_

_An Enigma_

_A Hero_

_A Friend_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay that's the prologue done! I know what you're thinking: "OMFG!!! She just killed Shadow!" Well I didn't! Blame Sega! I'm a huge Shadow Fan as well so do you think I would kill my fav characters randomly like this?! The new chapter will explain the plot and my idea better...

Until next time, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Rise

**Crimson and Ebony**

**Summary: **Shadow is dead. Everyone knows that fact well, but that doesn't mean they like it. However, it seems that the darkness has its own ideas to everyone's tragic wish for life. Sonic Adventure 2 spoilers. First of Dark Souls Trilogy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any shows or characters or else I'd be stinking rich.

**Warnings: **Violence, cursing and character death. The events of Sonic Heroes are ignored for this fic: in other words Shadow is DEAD, not missing.

**Author's Notes:** Here's the next chapter! This is where the FMA part really kicks in. Just a note, Edward Elric will NOT be appearing. The homunculi are anime-verse as well and Greed is working with them too. Hope you enjoy the early update. Thanks for all the reviews so far. It really does feel great. Time to start!

Normal Text

"_Thoughts_"_ or emphasised text_

**Chaos Powers**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2- Rise

Envy couldn't keep the smirk off his face as the final guests disappeared down the path. The stupidity of mortals never failed to surprise him. How could they not sense him?! Were they that swallowed up by sorrow to not see his green hair?! Whatever... it just made his job a hell of a lot easier. Moving swiftly, he approached the grave and read its message. The smirk grew wider. He had been told about this particular being. Well, actually done loads of spying, but that was the same thing! Envy knew how this creature had been immortal and ageless, as well as being consumed with rage towards the human race before his damn memories had kicked in. Oh he would be a great addition to anyone!

Memorizing the name, he ran over to where Dante and the other homunculi stood huddled over as they prepared the circle: the circle to bring back the dead. But they didn't want a full resurrection, only the body and power, as well as the vengeance driving him forward. Any memories of hatred against humans would be a bonus too, but they would have to make sure that no troublesome memories of his promise to help the humans would leak through. After all, what good is a homunculus if they help humans? Dante looked over at him as he crouched down next to her.

"What was his name?" She whispered, so as not to be heard. Envy truly didn't see why she bothered: no one else was here. They were completely alone. It also helped that it was pretty windy out. He spoke up a bit to point this out.

"He was Shadow the Hedgehog." He smirked. Oh, he couldn't wait to bring this one to life...

"Good. Now everyone stand back, this is probably going to get a bit messy and it wouldn't do if you were deconstructed." The sins didn't bother to argue, instead simply standing in a single file line behind Dante as she finished perfecting the circle. Finally she nodded. It was time. Dante clapped and laid her palms on the edge of the transmutation circle, watching as the familiar golden light erupted from seemingly within the rune. The energy swirled around her for a few moments, before transforming from shimmering gold to a horrific deep purple and crimson. A deep voice echoed through the air, reverberating down their spines.

"Who do you wish to bring back from the Gate?" Even Envy shivered slightly. You could feel the power emanating from the invisible being.

"I wish to bring back Shadow the Hedgehog, but as a homunculus. He is to have only memories of hatred for the humans." Dante spoke clearly with a commanding note ringing throughout. The Gate chuckled.

"Very well. In return, I desire five souls. Due to the fact you have served me well in the past, I shall give you a week for payment." With that, the light vanished, leaving no trace of the legendary being having been here mere moments ago. In the centre of the circle however, where there once was a pile of ingredients and material, now was occupied by a slithering piece of flesh. It looked like someone had tried to turn the hedgehog inside out. Exposed ribs and a heart floundered helplessly as the creature attempted to breathe. It was both a disgusting and pitiful sight.

Dante approached it, making sure not to step on any part of the creature's withering body. She made it to the creature's mouth, opening a small fabric pouch as she sat beside it. Gently, she began to feed it the contents: Red stones. Before the sins' very eyes, the creature began to mutate back into its original form. No longer did it look like a puddle of organs: it was now hedgehog shaped. Its quills sprayed out from its head, facing up. It once again had white gloves, golden bands, red wrist attachments and even its old white jet shoes. At first glance, you couldn't even tell that this was simply a soulless copy.

As she finished feeding it, Dante stepped back to observe any changes. Its streaks of crimson now inched out somewhat, like veins through the once pure ebony fur. An ouroboros was now clearly visible on the hedgehog's right hip, a sign of what it now was. It was definitely a male hedgehog, and a powerful one at that. He would be a strong addition to their group. Breaking her out of her musings, Dante looked up slightly as she saw the hedgehog stir. He weakly pushed himself up on one arm, revealing his nearly opened blood red eyes. They looked almost exactly like his original eyes, except for the pupil's shape now being slit like those of a cat. Dante leaned forward slightly and caught the hedgehog as he collapsed once again, whispering words he would remember for all eternity.

"Welcome, Hatred."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now you see my plan! I'm really surprised that no one had thought of this yet, it just seemed so obvious. I'm not finished with this yet, there's going to be at least two more chapters altogether, possibly more, and definitely a sequel. Until next time, REVIEW!!!


	3. Witness

**Crimson and Ebony**

**Summary: **Shadow is dead. Everyone knows that fact well, but that doesn't mean they like it. However, it seems that the darkness has its own ideas to everyone's tragic wish for life. Sonic Adventure 2 spoilers. First of Dark Souls Trilogy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything except the plot for this as well as the plots for my other fics. Oh! And Hatred. He's mine as well.

**Warnings: **Violence, cursing and character death. The events of Sonic Heroes are ignored for this fic: in other words Shadow is DEAD, not missing.

**Author's Notes: **Yup! Another chapter! I hope you like this so far, because this is where it all really kicks off. Thanks for all the reviews and support! This chapter will also feature the story's theme song. All right, he's the chapter!

**Theme Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**

Normal Text

"_Thoughts_"_ or emphasised text or lyrics_

**Chaos Powers**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 – Witness

One day later....

Hatred watched the humans from upon the skyscraper, silently wondering what was going on in their pitiful minds. They believed that numbers would save them: humans were poorly mistaken. Humankind's worst enemy was itself, for they created their own problems and horrors. He himself was an example of that. When he had lived, he had been an experiment to help the useless humans, but their ungratefulness and fear cost him everything. But when he had awake again in his life, he had wreaked havoc, but was forced into sacrificing his life to save the planet. It made him feel sick. As far as he was concerned, he was created to destroy the humans. It was all that he had ever known, even in life.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

Hatred wasn't sure if he was ever going to be able to fully exterminate the race that had destroyed all, but he was going to give it his best damn shot. The others were helping him, as they too shared his hatred. They were his kin: his family. Humans had ruined his life and theirs'. Wasn't it only fair to return the favour? He believed so, and the humans weren't getting a choice in the matter. But for now, he had work to do. He could plan his revenge later. Until then, it was time to make his payment to the one who had released him: the Gate.

_Don't know where it goes_

_But its home to me and I walk alone_

Hatred barely noticed when Envy plopped down beside him, watching the humans with a mixture of disgust and hatred. Soon enough though, he turned to the crimson and ebony hedgehog, a sinister smirk plastered upon his face.

"Well Hatred, who do you like the looks of? Which human strikes your fancy? Not that any of them are actually worth anything of course." He sneered. Hatred knew that the sneer wasn't aimed at him, so responded as such.

"None seem to stand out. All seem just as pathetic as each other. Though," he added as an afterthought, "attacking a woman may make things more interesting. Their screams seem to add more excitement." Envy's smirk grew in approval. The humans had destroyed their dreams, broken them into uncountable pieces. It was about time they returned the favour.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

The sun slunk back into the shadows as the moon rose to take its place within the night sky. Humans were scarce now, but that just made the hunt all the more interesting. They were the only ones within this block now, as all else disappeared within to escape the darkness. The hunt was about to begin.

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone._

They moved as swiftly as the wind, vanishing before mortals could gaze upon them. Hatred felt his shoes activate as he glided across the rooftops, not a sound echoing into the ears of others. Envy ran beside him, both on the lookout for prey.

Homunculi were his only allies now. There was no time for humans. Hatred didn't even understand why his heart still beat, forcing the black blood through his veins. He could easily survive without it. After all, immortality was his once again. He had no need of any more mortal parts: they were useless and unworthy. But he didn't mind spilling their blood. That was what he was about to do. They had spotted a young blond woman, twenty at most, and alone. She would do nicely for the sacrifice.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

Within seconds, they had caught up to her, quickly eliminating her escape routes: she was trapped. Envy stepped back and allowed Hatred forward.

"Your sacrifice: you get the first hit." He explained mildly, an excited smirk forming on his pale face. Hatred's own malicious smirk formed in return. He took no time in leaping down, landing in the shadows, out of the mortal's view. Both of them hoped that they would get caught. That would make things very interesting indeed. But for now, they would contend with her. Hatred's fist suddenly lashed out, sending the blond flying back into a wall, blood pouring from her head. She looked up in shock and pain.

"W-Who's there?" Her voice quivered in fear.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I walk alone._

Hatred felt his mind wander as more and more of her blood fell onto his hands, staining them forever as he and Envy killed her in cold blood, for selfish purposes. He vaguely wondered if his old self would approve. Not that it mattered or anything, instead out of pure curiosity. They were two very similar creatures, so possibly he would have done the same. All of his memories showed him this, so why shouldn't he believe them? He never could tell anyone else about this however. That much was forbidden. Homunculi were never to talk about their past lives. Hatred was soon broken out of his thoughts by a terror-filled scream, evidently emanating from their sacrifice. He felt a smirk grow on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Envy do the same. Now it was party time.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

Yells began to ripple through the air. The rescue party would soon be here. Not that they would actually find anything worth rescuing. They weren't finished yet, after all. With one final well placed punch, which tore through the now dead mortal's chest, her heartbeat ended. She was dead. Just as her soul left, another presence filled the air, its deep voice lingering behind long after it spoke.

"Four remaining." With that, the alley became empty once again, save for the two sins now covered in blood. They faded into the shadows as the search party finally arrived at the scene, watching as they cried and retched in disgust at what had become of the poor woman. Envy couldn't contain his laughter, sending shivers down the mortals' spines as they spun around to face them. Hatred soon joined in. A bold red echidna stepped forward, anger and uneasiness written clearly on his face.

"Whoever the hell you are, get your asses out here!" Knuckles roared. The two sins smirked in identical sinister pleasure.

"Very well." Hatred answered in a murmur, though they all heard him. Behind the echidna, a blue hedgehog and two-tailed fox froze in recognition. Hatred paid them no heed as he and Envy stepped out into the pale light, smirks widening as gasps broke the air. But the blue hedgehog's voice soon stopped him in his tracks.

"Shadow? Is that you?"

_Read between the lines of what's_

_Fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

Hatred soon recovered from the shock, his smirk easily coming back to him despite his now flowing panic. Had this hedgehog known him?

"I was once called that, yes." He answered smoothly. But soon his fangs gleamed. "But not anymore. Not since I was allowed to once again walk on this earth. Now I have a different name: Hatred." Hatred and Envy watched in sick satisfaction as they recoiled in shock. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles seemed especially shocked at this.

"Y-You were brought back from the dead? But that's impossible!" Tails whimpered. Sonic rested a hand on the fox's shoulder as he looked up to better hear the answer. The being once known as Shadow the Hedgehog smirked once again.

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone_

"True enough, for I am not the same as I once was. I lack a soul, I lack my emotions and I lack compassion. In short: I am not a true hedgehog anymore. I am a homunculus: a shell of your dear friend."

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Everyone recoiled even further back. They were clearly not expecting that, not that they cared. Envy nudged Hatred.

"We should go: we're running a little late." Hatred nodded in return. Without any further words, both sins disappeared into the darkness, not to be seen until the next night of the hunt. Sonic felt himself collapse onto his knees as he saw them disappear. Crystalline tears rolled down his cheeks, watery emeralds fixed on the place the immortals stood moments ago.

"Shadow... What has happened to you?"

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would come and find me_

'_Til then I walk alone_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was really angsty, as you could easily see. The next one will probably be a bit different but I can't guarantee this will be the last song chapter. Hope you enjoyed your first glimpse of Hatred. Until next time, REVIEW!!!


End file.
